eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
OidStorage
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The power of Oil could not be contained in a regularly shaped Food vat. As it's three times as powerful, we had to invent a cubical form of storage!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **This storage allows you to save your hard earned Oil. Oil is used to buy and upgrade the Heroes, and to train and upgrade Oil Troops. **The Oil Storage is a transparent, rectangular-shaped building. It is stated that this storage had to resemble a cube due to the Oil's power. **6%, 5%, 4% (depending on the stronghold level) of the total Oil in the storage (up to 7,500, 9,000, 10500) can be stolen by attackers, although loot penalties may change this amount (see Raids). ** Upgrading your Oil Storage to a higher level than you require for storage purposes can potentially save Oil in a raid. As an attacker receives an amount of Oil proportional to the percentage of damage each hit causes, the higher health of the upgraded building results in less Oil per hit. It also takes longer to destroy, giving you more time for your defenses to destroy the attacker before they can steal all the available Oil. **The Oil Storage building takes up a 3x3 space. **Oil Storages remain fully functional while being upgraded, like all other Storages. **Some people deliberately avoid getting the Rig and just get the storage because it is much faster to raid for Oil than it is to collect it on your own. **If a player without a Oil storage raids Oil, the looted Oil will not be stored and will simply disappear.. **Oil is the most difficult resource to obtain, with the possible exception of Gold. **The Oil Storage is unlocked at Stronghold level 7, along with the Oil Rig. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Oil Storages undergo mostly minor visual changes as it is upgraded. The two significant changes occur at levels 3 and 5. ***When initially constructed, the Oil Storage consists of a transparent, slightly rounded cubical storage vessel situated on a four-legged wooden platform. There appears to be a small square opening at the top of the storage. ***At level 2, the Storage adds a brass frame to the top of the vessel and a metal spigot at the base. ***At level 3, the Storage grows substantially in size, and both the wooden platform and brass frame are replaced by versions made of steel. ***At level 4, the Storage gains dark gold legs and a bigger and slightly different tap. ***At level 5, the Storage receives spiked steel armor plating on each of the four corners of the base. ***At level 6, these armor plates become slightly wider with a pair of small golden spikes on each, and the steel frame atop the vessel turns golden as well. ---- *'Trivia ' **Although the description refers the Oil as "three times as powerful", in the game it is in fact 100 times as powerful. This is observed by two facts: for example, both 10,000,000 [Food and 100,000 Oil can be bought with 3,000 Golds ** Upgrading your Oil Storage to a higher level than you require for storage purposes can potentially save Oil in a raid. As an attacker receives an amount of Oil proportional to the percentage of damage each hit causes, the higher health of the upgraded building results in less Oil per hit. It also takes longer to destroy, giving you more time for your defenses to destroy the attacker before they can steal all the available Oil. Although it is said that Oil requires cubical storage form, in the shop and info of Oil Drills, storage and war Oil, round Oild Storages are seen, 2 behind one.